Entre Mannequin Et Patron Super Canon
by Titilde-Smiley
Summary: Bella est mannequin, Edward est patron d'une grande entreprise. Que va il se passait si ils se rencontre ? Resisteront ils a la tentation ?


Je jetais un coups d'œil a mon réveil. Il était 11h00 et j'étais toujours allongée dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever. J'avais mal a la tête et même si je savais, hier que je n'étais pas rentré bourrer. Je pense que c'est a cause de la musique qui était que j'ai aussi mal a la tête. J'avais passé la plupart de ma nuit a me déchainais sur la piste de danse. J'étais allé en boite avec mes meilleures amies Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon.

Rosalie était une blonde au corps de rêve. Elle était mannequin. Mais attention sous ses air de mannequin, il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Alice ressemble a un petit lupin tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé. Elle avait les cheveux noir qui formait des pics au bout. Elle travaillais comme styliste. Et le non n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire quand elle veux quelque chose elle l'a.

J'étais en train de me rendormir quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer contre le mur et vis Alice dans l'encadrement. Je me relevais soudainement pour me mette en position assise car elle m'avait fait sursauter. Elle m'avait fait peur.

-Bella ! Non mais je rêve tu es encore dans ton lit ! Allez bouge ton cul j'ai plus de vêtement!

Je la foudroyais du regard. Je pensais que si les yeux pouvait tuer sur place je l'aurais tué nette. Elle manquait pas de culot celle la. Et pour mette la cerise sur le gâteaux elle m'avait réveiller pour une histoire de vêtements. J'avais la rage. Je me levais de mon lit et criai :

-Quoi tu te fous de ma gueule, tu n'as plus de vêtement alors que ta garde fais la moitier de ta maison sachant que ta maison est un château et pour finir tu as fait les boutiques il y a quatre jour c'est une blague alors ? Tu me réveille pour rien je te figure !

Je pris le cousin et lui jeta a la figure tellement fort qu'elle tomba a terre. Elle laissa un petit cris de

terreur lui échapper et elle se mit a courir dévalant les escaliers a toute vitesse. Je repris le cousin qui était a terre et lui courra après. Quand elle vu que je la suivait elle se mit a crier comme une demeurée.

-La ferme ! Tu vas casser les vitres avec ta voix tu nunuche !

Dès qu'elle était dans ma ligne de mire je lui relança le cousin. Elle l'évita de justesse. Elle prit direction la cuisine. Mauvaise idée. Je cherchais dans les placards. Sa y est trouvé ! J'ai trouvée mon bonheur ! Deux casseroles ! Je les frappais entre elles et on entendis en grand bruis sourd. Je me mit a sa recherche sur la pointe des pieds sans faire de bruit. Je la vis cacher derrière le canapé avec deux cousins. Je frappais mes casseroles ensemble qui déclencha un énorme bruit. Je me mis a crier :

-Casseroles VS Coussins sa te dis ?

Elle ne répondis pas et je n'attendais pas de réponse d'elle. Je me jetais sur elle mais elle roula et je me retrouvais aplatis comme une crêpe. J'avais perdus la raisons en se moment mais je m'en fichais tous se qui comptais c'était que je me venge pour qu'elle m'est réveillé ! Personne n'a le droit de me réveiller !

Je lâchais les casseroles qui tombèrent au sol. Je me jetais encore une fois sur elle. On aurait un combat de catch. Je finis par éclater de rire et Alice faisait de même. On aurait dit des gamines qui se battait c'était puériles.

-Je savais que tu étais de mauvais poil quand on te réveiller mais la tu as carrément voulus me tuer !

Je savais que j'étais horrible quand on me réveiller en me disant qu'il fallait que je me bouge. Je me souviens que quand Rosalie avait avait voulus me réveiller pour je ne sais quoi j'avais pris le tuyau d'arrosage et l'avais arrosée de la tête au pied et qu'après on c'était roulé dans la terre se qui fait que l'on était pleine de boue. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de commettre un meurtre avec des casseroles ! C'est limite.

-Alors c'est vrai cette histoire de vêtement ?

-Oui, bon ok d'accord c'est une excuse bidon mais je dois quand même allais faire les boutiques car il faut que je me tienne au courant des modes ...

-Et puis c'est l'occasion pour toi de faire les boutiques dit elle innocente.

Elle me fit sa mine de chient battu a la Alice Brandon et je sus que c'était perdu personne ne pouvait lui résister comme je le disait non n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire. Je me levais du sol et alla prendre un douche. Alice frappait dans ses mains comme une gamine le jour de Noël toute conte d'avoir gagnée.

La douche m'avait fait un bien fous, elle avait détendus tout mes muscles. Il y avait plein de vapeur qui sortais de la douche. J'adorais prendre des douches chaudes voir brulante même l'été. Je m'habillais simplement un jean bleu foncé avec un débardeur blanc.

Je ne m'était pas compliqué la vie en choisissant une tenue. En plus celle que j'avais choisis faisait chic et faisait sortie shopping qui était mon cas. Je laissais mes cheveux détaché et mis du mascara sur mes cils avec un peu de gloss transparent sur mes lèvres. Je mis mes boucles d'oreille rondes avec ma bague en or où il y avait un rubis incrusté dessus, un cadeau de mes meilleures amies, elles me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire de mes 20 ans.

Je sortis et vis Alice mangeais des cookies. J'en pris 3 et bus un verre de jus d'orange.

-Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

Elle sortis un trousseau de clef de sa poche et l'agita sous mon nez.

-Tu te rappelle pas que tu nous as passer le double a Rose et moi.

-Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi j'avais oublier.

_**Flash back :**_

_Alice venait de se faire larguer par son petit copain Caleb. On était chez moi. Rose était littéralement en train de bouillir de colère et moi j'essaye tant bien que mal de réconcilier notre pauvre petite Alice qui faisait que de pleurer._

_-Je vais en faire de la patté pour chien de ce minable ! Un plan il me faut un plan pour le faire souffrir ! Lui couper ses bijoux de famille ! Non trop gentil ! Le séquestré ! Non on a pas la machine !Lui refaire le portrait ! Non il va avoir recourt a la chirurgie ! …_

_-Alice pleure pas se mec te méritait pas. Il ta tromper puis t'a larguer c'est un nase doublé d'un lâche._

_Et dites vous que sa continue pendant toute la soirée. Je finis par leur dirent._

_-Les filles demain j'irais faire le triple de mes clef comme sa s'y quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien et qu'il a besoin de parler ou même juste que s'occupe d'elle, je serais la. Donc demain vous aurez mes clef._

_-Merci Bella_

_-De rien les amis sa sert a sa._

_On décida de regarder un film et Alice finit par oublier son soit disant Caleb._

_**Retour au présent :**_

Je partis me laver les dents. Je mis mes basket en toile blanche et pris mon sacs a main noir. Je sortis de la maison et fermer a clef, Alice a mes trousses.

On montais dans mon audi blanche. Pendant tout le trajet on parler, chanter la musique qui nous plait sur le cd qui passer. Arrivais au centre commercial Alice me tira carrément dans les boutiques disant que nous avions pas assez de temps alors que nous avions toute la journée !

Nous commencions par victoria's secret. Je regardait les vêtement. Je choisis un sous tiens gorge violet avec de la dentelle noir et un autre bleu roi avec plusieurs string de couleur différent.

J'allais ensuite a H&M m'achetant une nuisette noir, une robe grise sur le haut et bleu foncé sur la jupe qui monté au dessous des seins et une autre beige avec une ceinture noir sous les seins avec des volant a la jupe, une jupe simple noir.

On passa par MIM je pris un tops dos nus noir et un autre bleu, un tee-shirt bustier gris starsée, une robe bustier noir avec des volants sur le côté et une autre bustier rouge vif.

J'adorais faire les boutiques avec Alice. C'était notre moment entre fille. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne me laisser jamais payer. Mais j'arrive quelque fois a faire diversion avec Rosalie quand elle est la, une occupe Alice et l'autre paye. Après on avait le droit a se qu'elle boude et qu'elle se mette a sourire quand on lui fait un bisous sous la joue.

Mon ventre gargouilla, on alla s'acheter un sandwich et partîmes nous installer a une table. Alice avait appelée Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. En attendant on discuta tranquillement.

-Alors comment sa va niveau sexe ? Toujours pas de mec depuis Jacob ?

-Non malheureusement.

Jacob était mon ancien copain. C'était avant mon meilleure ami et on était sortis ensemble pour savoir si il y avait quelque chose de plus entre nous. J'avais découvert que lui m'aimait mais moi non. J'avais vus que cela le faisait souffrir alors j'avais décidée de rompre et de ne plus jamais le revoir pour le faire le moins souffrir. Mais je n'étais pas sur que c'était la bonne solutions.

-Et toi avec Jasper comment sa va ?

Jasper était le nouvelle petit ami d'Alice. Il c'était rencontrer pendant un séance photo. Voilà se qui c'est passer. Jasper était photographe pour cette séance et Alice était avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine tomber sur lui en courant après Rosalie car le matin même elle lui avait piquer sont pot de nutella et il ne faut jamais toucher au précieux pot de nutella d'Alice. Ils avait croisait leur regards et maintenant il ne se séparé plus. Résultat elle avait fait une merveilleuse rencontre.

- J'ai jamais connu un homme aussi parfait il est beau, galant, super attentionné, et puis au lit il est trop bon ! J'ai jamais autant aimer le sexe avec lui chaque nuit je vais au 7eme ciel !

Rosalie arriva a se moment. Un grand sourire sourire illuminait son visage. On lui vit un signe de la main pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir. Elle s'avançait vers nous tel un panthère noir guettant sa proie en me regardant dans les yeux. Mauvais signe j'allais en bavais. Généralement quand Rosalie prend une démarche féline et qu'elle te regarde droit les yeux c'est qu'elle a quelque chose a vous demander. Et se quelque chose ne vous plait pas.

-Bella ronronna elle. As tu reçu un appel du travail ?

-Euh... non pourquoi ?

-Car moi oui.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit a l'envers le dossier contre son ventre.

-En quoi concerné cet appel ?

-On m'a appelais pour la célèbre marque de lingerie Cullen's. C_'est l'une des plus grandes entreprise de lingerie au monde ! Et il va sortir sont prochains magasine et ils veulent nous avoir comme mannequin toi et moi avec Alice comme habilleuse ! Et on travaillera avec le fameux Edward Cullen pour donner son avis des pose, le décor … etc_

_-Moi, moi, je suis d'accord dis Alice super excitée._

-C'est qui cet Edward Cullen ?

_Alice qui buvait de l'eau, recracha tout envoyant un jet d'eau. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne en fasse d'elle !_

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu sais pas qui c'est Edward Cullen ?_

Elles me regardèrent incrédules. Je ne comprenais pas. C'est qu'un mec parmi tant d'autre j'exige avoir le droit de ne pas savoir qui c'est. Non mais !

-Sa se soigne Rose ?

-J'en sais rien c'est grave a ton avis Ali ?

-Hey oh je suis la. Je suis pas sourde et personne n'a répondus a ma question répondis je agacée.

_-Il est le patron de l'entreprise Cullen's qui vends de la lingerie et tu as intérêt a accepter d'être mannequin pour se magasine!_

_Je soufflais je n'aimais pas énormément posais pour de la lingerie mais bon, je savais quand j'avais acceptais de devenir mannequin je devrais poser pour toute sorte de vêtement. Ce n'était pas le faite d'être dans des dessus osé qui me gênais mais plutôt le faite qu'il y aura surement plus d'un million de personne qui me verront dedans. Et dans c'est un million la plupart sont de gros pervers ! _

_-De toute façon, si je refuse tu me suppliera jusqu'à se que je craque c'est sa ?_

_-Tout a fait._

_-Donc c'est ok._

_-Bella il faut que tu appelles Angela pour confirmer et dis que pour Alice aussi c'est bon!_

_N'ayant pas le choix. J'appelais Angela. C'était notre patronne, elle était super sympa au moindre problème que nous avions, elle le réglais. Elle répondis a la troisième sonnerie. _

_''-Angela Weber bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous ?_

_-Salut Angela comment sa va ?_

_-Super bien et toi ma belle ?_

_-Oui Rosalie ma dit que tu nous voulez comme mannequin pour le magasine de l'entreprise Cullen's._

_-Oui, alors t'en dit quoi ?_

_-Alice est super contente de pouvoir être notre habilleuse donc c'est oui pour elle et moi si je refuse Rosalie et Alice me haïrons a vie et me tuerons donc oui pour moi aussi._

_-Ok super ma belle. Sa commence demain a partir de 10h00 mais arrive vers 9h15 tu c'est le temps de te préparer et tout dis a Alice qu'elle doit être la bas a 9h00 vous devez allez au studio honor._

_-Ok au revoir a demain._

_-A demain.''_

_Rose était déjà parti acheter son sandwich. _

_-Alice tu commence demain a 9h00 au studio honor._

_-Quoi demain mais je sais pas quel couleurs vous mettre pour votre lingerie !_

_Alice prit Rosalie qui mangeais son sandwich et Moi par la main _

_-Mange ton sandwich aussi vite que tu peut dire adieu a tes cheveux !_

_Alice avait parler sur un ton si effrayant que j'eus des frissons dans le dos .Rosalie qui elle tenais a ses cheveux comme a la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle le mangeais donc le plus vite que possible. Alice nous emmena faire le tour de toute les boutiques de lingerie qu'elle voyez. Nous faisans défilé devant toute les tenue qu'elle voyez. Elle me passa différent porte jarretelle, ensemble, nuisette, strings, de couleurs jaune, doré, noir, bleu, vert, violet, marron, ..._

_Je finissais la journée totalement fatiguée. Je rentrais chez moi a 19h00. Je pris un reste de pizza dans mon frigo et je mangeais une pèche. Je n'avait pas faim aujourd'hui. Je regarder mon répondeur et vis que j'avais un nouveau message. Je l'écoutais en me déshabillant et mettant mon pyjama._

_Salut Bella, c'est maman c'était pour savoir comment tu allais ? Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle plus souvent? Je t'embrasse rappelle moi s'il te plait._

_Je décidais de la rappelais plus tard car je l'avais déjà appelais il y a peine deux jour et elle osait dire que je ne lui laissait pas de nouvelle. Mais bon je comprenais sa détresse, elle était inquiète. La dernière fois je l'avais laisser sans nouvelle pendant cinq mois c'est compréhensible qu'elle m'appelle maintenant. J'allais dans la salle de bain me laver les dents et me démaquillais. Je m'écraser dans mon lit comme une crêpe. Je me retourner sur le dos et mis ma couette jusqu'au cou, me laissant bercer dans les bras de Morphée._

Le réveil se mit a sonner. Il était 6h30. Je me levais doucement et alla a la cuisine. Je pris un bol de céréale spéciale K nature. J'adorais ses céréales même si je les détesté avec du lait sa leur donné un goût infecte. J'allais a la douche et m'habillais d'une robe que j'avais acheter il y avait pas longtemps. Elle avait des rayure beige et marron. Je mis des chaussures a talon aiguille marron et met aussi un petit collier métallique avec un cœur qui pendait jusqu'au dessus de mon nombril. Je me maquillé pas sachant que l'on allé me maquillé toute a l'heure et me lavais les dents. Regardant une dernière fois dans la glace pour voir mon look j'estimais qu'il était correcte. Je sortit de chez moi et partis direction le studio.

J'étais arrivée a l'heure. J'entrais et chercher Alice des yeux. Je la vis me faire de grand signe.

Je lui fis la bise.

-Coucou.

-Viens la Bella je te passe tes vêtement.

Elle ne perdit aucun temps avec moi. En même temps c'était normal il y avait beaucoup de mannequin a habillé et elle devait s'occuper de tout le monde a la suite sans aucune pause. Elle me donna un sous tient gorge et un string bleu nuit a dentelle avec une paire de talon aiguille de la même couleur. Je le mit et m'assit la où elle m'avait dit. La maquilleuse vint me voir et me maquilla. Elle me du mascara avec du gros trait d'eyeliner avec du fard a paupière bleu qui faisait un dégradé de couleur. J'avais les lèvres plus rouge qu'aux naturelle et du blush sur les joues . Elle lissa mes cheveux et les laissa détaché les faisant gonflé au sèche cheveux pour leur donné un aire sauvage..

N'étant pas pudique je sortis de ma cabine en sous-vêtement et je vis Rosalie, elle aussi était prête. Elle portait elle aussi un sous tient gorge et un string a dentelle le même model que moi sauf qu'eux était rouge avec des chaussure a talon aiguille rouge aussi. On l'avait maquillé a peut prés de la même façons que moi sauf qu'elle avait un dégradé rouge, brun au lieu de bleu. Je lui fit un signe de la main.

-Coucou alors prête ?

-Comme tu peut le voir.

-Alice avait raison sur nos couleurs toi c'est le rouge il te charmante et sensuelle.

-Toi le bleu te rends sensuelle avec un aire sauvage.

On rigola fasse a nos remarque. Nous adorions nous faire des compliment et rigolait après. Cela nous aider a nous préparer avant d'être photographier. N'ayez pas croire que nous sommes stresser. Loin de la c'est jute pour nous permettre de faire ressortir nos émotions.

Le photographe nous fit signe de venir et nous mettre devant un décor blanc. Je devait m'allonger sur le ventre et Rosalie s'assoir en mettant ses jambes sur le coté. Puis il nous demanda d'échanger nos positions, ensuite de nous positionner cote a cote et de mettre une mains sur une hanche.

On alla se changée, Alice me donna un porte jarretelle noir. Je ne changeais pas de maquillage. Le photographe me rappela pour venir. Cette fois ci j'étais seule a me faire prendre en photo. Il y avait un canapé crème où on me dit d'aller mis allongeais sur le dos et sur le côté.

Je défilais plusieurs fois comme sa pendant toute la matinée. Enfilant plusieurs dessus plus sexy les un que les autres. Quand on prenais les photos avec n'importe qu'elle vêtement, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Cette femme que l'on avait prise en photos était belle et avait tout a enviait. Quand je ressortait des studios c'était une fille banale que j'étais et je n'avais rien a enviait. Je sortis de mes penser et rejoignis Rosalie après mettre rhabiller mais j'avais mis la lingerie qu'Alice m'avait donné pour la prochaine séance photos. Je gardais le même maquillage car cette après midi sachant que je devrais recommencer. Rosalie regardait les photos sur l'appareil même si c'était interdis elle avait du jouer la carte de la séduction pour arriver a ses fins. Faux retenir une seule chose au sujet de Rosalie elle est capable de tout faire pour arriver a ses fins et des fois c'est pas jolie a voir.

-Alors elle sont comment ?

-Trop belle on est magnifique dessus mais celle que je préfère c'est celle la !

Elle me montra une photo où j'étais avec elle, il y avait un rideau beige comme décor. J'étais habillée d'un ensemble violet et Rosalie d'un noir.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

-J'ai faim on va manger réclama Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre.

-Oui.

Nous partîmes manger au fast food. On s'assit a une table. Mangeant notre repas.

-Cette après midi vous faites quoi ?

-Moi, je vous quitte cette après midi je dois retourner m'occuper de créer des vêtement.

-Et toi Bella ?

-Reste ici .

-Moi j'ai pris mon après midi j'ai rendez vous avec Emmett. Il m'invite chez lui.

Emmett était le petit ami de Rosalie. Bien qu'il puisse faire peur au premier abord a cause de sa musculature plus qu'évidente au fond c'est un vrai nounours qui adore nous taquinait.

-Moi je dit qu'il va faire chaud ce soir entre vous !

-J'ai trop envie d'être a ce soir ! En plus il paraît qu'il va faire la cuisine !

Je fus prise d'un fous rire. Je connaissais Emmett depuis longtemps et je savais qu'il ne savait pas faire a manger. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait la cuisine il avait voulut nous faire manger des œuf avec les coquilles, avec de la levure, la compote, avec du sucre et le fromage pas rappé tout sa pour faire une quiche. Imaginez un peu. Je n'avais pas voulus toucher a mon assiette se jour la. Dès que je me calmais je lui dit.

-Emmett va surement acheter quelque chose a faire chauffer ou sa sera toi qui devra lui faire a manger.

-On verra bien de toute façon il m'étonne toujours !

On continua de parler comme sa pendant un long moment. Puis quand l'heure arriva Alice et Rosalie partîmes. J'allais boire un café. Je mis une pièce de vingt centimes et appuyer sur le bouton cappuccino. Un verre en plastique qui sortis de la machine se posa et le verre se rempli. Je le pris une fois plein et j'allais me poser sur une table qui y avait a côté. Sur une fiche il y avait écrit l'heure où on devait commençais. Je vis :

Isabella Swan, début : 15h 30 arrêt : 16h30

J'avais le temps de faire se que je voulais car il n'était que 14h00. J'entendis des gens parler de moi. J'écoutais leur conversation de plus près essayant de me concentrer un maximum sur se qu'il disait.

-Tu as vu comme elle est canon Swan.

-Oué j'ai trop envie de la baiser avec elle.

-Rêve pas trop elle va baiser avec moi.

J'en ai marre moi que des gros pervers comme eux parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet,ou un gros lot. Je n'avais même pas fini mon premier café que j'en pris un autre. Sa me mettait dans des état de colère quand on parler de moi comme sa. J'avais envie de crier, mais je leur préparer une petite vengeance. Je pris mon deuxième café et en versais un peu dans l'autre verre pour que se soit équitable. J'avais vers les deux andouilles qui m'avait traiter.

-Bonjour dis je d'une voix sensuelle sa vous dit de prendre un café ma table est la bas ?

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Mon dieu on aurait dit une pouffiasse que parler ! Ma voix était horrible ! Je détester parler comme sa mais quand il fallait se venger on doit savoir tout faire.

A peine assis ils me posèrent LA question a laquelle il savait si il pouvait être mon prochain coup d'un soir même si je n'avais jamais fait sa:

-Alors vous êtes célibataire ?

-Oui, en effet je suis célibataire mais excusez moi je ne coucherez avec aucun de vous deux !

Je pris les deux café tiède et leur envoyait sur leur visage. J'en profité pour leur dirent le font de ma pensée pendant qu'ils me regardèrent surpris de mon acte.

''- Sa c'est pour vous permettre de parler a un mannequin de la sorte et tant que j'y suis la prochaine fois quand vous voulez baiser avec quelqu'un comme vous le dites si bien ne le dites pas quand la personne est juste a côté. SECURITE ! Je vous jure que si vous êtes ne faites pas partis du personnel, j'en fais ma parole que vous ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds ici !''

J'avais crier le plus fort possible. Tout le monde me regardais mais je m'en fichez, tous se qui comptez c'était que ses andouilles quitte le tournage et le plus vite serais le mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda Angela

-Il y a que ses andouilles croient et se permettent de penser que les mannequins sont des filles faciles et en plus des putes ! Donc pourrais tu me virais ses deux... choses des studio et faire en sorte que je ne les vois plus jamais !

-Désolé mais ils font partis du personnel on ne peut donc les renvoyais tant que le magasine n'est pas fini !

Je m'adressais a ces messieurs et leur lançais mon regard le plus noir.

-Vous avez de la chance que vous faites partis du personnel mais je vais allez voir votre patron et lui demander de vous virez. Où se trouve il Angela ?

-Deuxième porte au fond du couloir.

Je partis dans le bureau d'Edward Cullen. Si je ne me trompais pas c'était lui le patron. Je m'en fichais de me faire virer tout se qui comptais c'était de virer les deux autres. J'entrai sans frapper et crier en mettant toute la colère que j'avais éprouvé.

-Puis je savoir où vous engagez votre personnelle car figurais vous que je suis tombé sur deux gros con ! Qui pense que les mannequins sont des filles faciles et des putes pour couronner le tout . Je vous demandez de les virer dès que la séance de photo pour le magasine est terminer. Quoi que non en faite je vous le demande pas, c'est un ordre. Virez les !

J'étais entrer dans une pièce simple il y avait un bureau avec un homme dans un fauteuil mais je ne voyais pas son visage car le fauteuil était dos a moi il devait regarder par la fenêtre avant que j'arrive. L'homme dans son fauteuil se retourna et je le vis. Oh mon dieu. Je vais m'évanouir. L'homme qui se tenais devant moi était un apollon, un dieu. Il avait le cheveux brun roux en bataille. Il avait le visage en forme de cœur, des yeux vert d'une intense dans lesquels je voulais mis perdre tout le temps si je pouvais le faire. Ses lèvres pleines me donner envie de les embrasser chaque seconde. Son torse était musclé. Il se racla la gorge Je sortis de mes pensée remarquant que lui aussi m'avait détaillé. Je me mordit la lèvre attendant sa question.

-Vous êtes Edward Cullen ?

-Oui et puis je savoir qui êtes vous ?

Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie dans ma tête. Cette homme avait le pouvoir de me faire tourner la tête.

-Isabella Swan je suis mannequin et comment dire j'ai de gros problème avec votre personnel. Ils croient que les mannequins sont des filles faciles et des putes qui plus est.

J'avais parlé le plus calmement possible mais je bouillonnée en moi. Je l'avais vus se déplacé jusqu'à moi. Il rapproché son visage dangereusement du mien puis vient me chuchotais a l'oreille.

-Comment voulait vous que l'on vous résiste vous êtes irrésistible.

J'avais viré au rouge écarlate. Il m'avait chuchotais sa si sensuellement que je n'avais plus qu'une envie l'embrasser. Je ne me retins pas et je poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle était magique j'avais l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait entre nos bouches. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le sentir plus près de moi.

Il n'arrêta pas le baiser sous ma plus grande mais en demanda encore en demandant l'accès a ma bouche que je lui donné volontiers. Je gémis de bien être contre ses lèvres. Il mis une mains pour m'entourer est une autre dans mes cheveux. A bout de souffle nous arrêtions notre baiser sous mon plus grands mécontentement.

Je lui détaché sa chemise sans lui demandé son avis. J'admirai son torse musclé et m'amusais a le designer le faisant grogner au passage. Je voulais le faire languir faire durer le moment de plaisir. Je lui embrasser sa joue, sa mâchoire ,son cou sans jamais l'embrassais .Je continuais mon manège jusqu'à ses épaules, ses tétons.

-Hum...Isabella.

-Oui dis je sans m'arrêter

-Embrasse moi !

Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais a pleine bouche. Il m'enleva la robe et me regarda avec une lueur de désir et amusement.

-Sa serais pas a moi cette lingerie ?

-Je m'étais préparé pour la prochaine séance photo mais si tu pouvais me passer le double de cette ensemble sa serait super car je l'adore.

-Avec plaisir si il te rend aussi sexy.

Je lui défit son jean et vu son érection plus qu'évidant. Il devait être sacrément a l'étroit dans on jean. Il défit mon soutiens gorge et commença a me massais les seins. Je gémissais sans pouvoir me retenir. Cet homme avait des mains extraordinaire !

Il m'embrassa et déplaça ses mains pour aller sous mes fesses. Il me souleva et je mis mes jambes autour de lui. Il me déposa sur le bureau et empoigna un seins dans une de ses mains et mon autre seins fus gâté par sa bouche.

J'avais l'impression que mon bas ventre aller exploser tellement il était chaud. Sa bouche descendis de mon seins traçant une ligne invisible jusqu'à mon intimité où il introduit sa langue. Je poussais un cris de plaisir.

Il s'amusait a me titiller mon bouton d'amour, jouant avec en faisant des ronds avec ses doigt, et en le mordant. Il enleva sa langue de mon intimité pour introduit deux doigt en doigt me faisant cambrer de surprise. Je m'accrocher sur le bord opposé du bureau laissant mon corps plus exposé qu'avant a lui.

Il mis un troisième doigt en moi me faisant cambrer une nouvelle fois. Je relâcher ma tête en arrière. Il bougeait ses doigt extraordinairement bien.

Je me sentis proche de la jouissance.

-Je... va...vais...ve...venir

-Oui c'est ma belle allez jouis pour moi. Je ve te voire jouir pour moi.

Il remit sa langue dans mon intimité. Je sentis mes parois se refermer sur lui.

-Edwaaarrrrrddd !

Je me déverser sur lui. Il lécha tous mon jus sans en laissait une miette. Il sortis ses doigt de moi.

-Tu es délicieuse goute toi.

Comme hypnotisé par lui je fis se qu'il me demanda. Je mis ses doigts dans ma bouche les suçotant, et les mordillant. Je sortis ses doigts de ma bouche et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

-Prends moi.

Je lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

-Bien ma belle dit il d'une voix rauque.

Il défit son caleçon et alla prendre son jean pour en sortir un préservatif. Je lui piqua des mains et l'ouvrit. Je descendis du bureau et lui mit le préservatif sur son sexe déjà bien tendu. Il me plaqua contre un mur et me pris sauvagement.

-Oh... Bella... tu es... si... serrer.

Je gémissais sans plus pouvoir me retenir. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir a faire l'amour même avant Jacob. La j'avais l'impression que toute les émotions que je ressentais était décuplé fois dix.

Cet Edward était un merveilleux amant. A chaque butoir j'approchais de la jouissance et lui aussi. Mes parois se refermèrent et je jouis avec lui. Il s'enleva de moi et alla reprendre c'est habits.

Je le suivie et alla m'habillais. Je remis un peu mes cheveux en ordre et lui demandais .

-Alors pour les deux autre tu pourrait les viré ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je verrais se que je peut faire, maintenant casses toi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendus casses toi sur le champ!

-Tu me demande sa juste après se que l'on vient de faire en gros résumons au lieu de m'avoir dit casses toi dès le début, tu as voulus profiter de moi ?

-Tu as tout compris !

Il m'offrit un de ses sourires carnassiers

.-Connard !

Je partis sans demandais mon reste. Ce mec n'est qu'un arrogant qui veut profiter des femmes ! Sur mon chemin je croisais Angela.

-Bella sa fait dix minutes que je te cherche tu était passé où ?

-Désolé je demandais a Edward Cullen de régler mon problème.

-Bon ok tu es excusé pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois je te veux a l'heure tu commence dans cinq minutes alors dépêche toi.

Je partis en courant dans les couloirs arrivé a ma loge, j'enlevais que ma robe ayant déjà mon ensemble sur moi et partis vers le photographe. Il me donna les indications et je fis se qu'il dit.

-Bella j'adore comment tes cheveux sont coiffer c'est quoi ton secret ?

Je soulevait les épaules comme réponse. Mais au fond de moi j'avais envie de leur dire :

Mon secret c'est d'avoir coucher avec un putain de connard de patron d'arrogant !


End file.
